


Microcosm

by valda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Cock Cuddling, Cock Worship, Come Eating, F/M, Oral Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Rey instructs Ben how to please her as she considers their relationship.





	Microcosm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [@avamarga_](https://twitter.com/avamarga_/) on Twitter, who [wanted Rey to cuddle Ben Solo's dong](https://twitter.com/avamarga_/status/1097659544728006656).

They’re still figuring this out—what they want, what they feel, what this means. Rey is approaching it the same way she approaches everything: by jumping in and trying.

So far Ben has been timid, initiating nothing but soft kisses, not touching her until she tells him to. When he does as she asks, he’s tentative, gentle in a way that makes Rey think he doesn’t truly believe she’s his. But she is, and he’s hers too, and she feels his need to atone like a heavy ache deep in her heart.

He’ll always feel this way. There’s no way to erase what he’s done. He’ll be paying his penance for the rest of his life. She knows this, and she knows he knows it too.

“More,” she tells him breathily. Two of his thick fingers are sliding slowly in and out of her, squelching obscenely in her juices as they breach her again and again. He’s leaning over her, watching her with intent amber eyes, chewing his red lips, shining black hair falling around his face. “Another one, Ben,” she says.

He’s hesitant, but he does it, pushing his ring finger in with the pointer and middle, and it’s such a stretch Rey gasps. “I’m sorry,” Ben begins, but Rey shakes her head.

“It’s perfect,” she tells him. “It’s what I want.”

Ben nods and keeps fucking her, filling her full, slow and almost torturous. He could fuck her harder, thrust his fingers into her, piston his cock into her, take what he wants and leave her sore. She’d let him. But he won’t, and Rey knows it’s too early to ask. In truth, he may never be ready for that; it may always remind him of how he hurt her.

After everything, she wouldn’t have him if she didn’t know his heart. But she does; she knows his struggle, the pressure to live up to the conflicting expectations of his mother, his father, his uncle, a galaxy of people who grew up hearing stories about his family...and the secret “friend” who turned him, whispering both lies and truths in his ear, revealed as the enemy almost too late. She knows how he tried to please all of them, knows how he ended up believing he could please none, that his “friend” was his only hope. His destiny.

She knows that he knows now what he wasn’t able to see before: that the future is always in motion. That trying to please others would only ever leave him empty. That he has to find his own way, his own meaning. And that he found it, in the Light.

She wishes he could have found his way sooner. But she is so glad he’s here now.

She loves him.

“Ben,” she pants, arching her hips up push his fingers deeper, “lick me?”

He smiles; he loves this, and she does too. Ducking his head between her legs, Ben runs his tongue over her folds, parting them, teasing between them. His fingers keep moving, in and out, as he sucks one side of her vulva and then the other into his mouth. Rey’s thighs tremble; she curls her fingers into his hair and pushes him down and his nose nudges her clit and she shudders, and then she’s coming almost before she’s ready, and Ben realizes and takes her clit into his mouth, massaging it with lips and tongue to extend her orgasm. She can’t help but squeal as she rides it out, as he crooks his fingers inside her.

It takes a moment for Rey to come back to herself; when she does, Ben is lapping at her pussy, drawing his fingers fully out and licking them clean too. She belatedly remembers to let go of his hair.

“Was it good?” Ben asks softly.

“It was _so_ good,” Rey sighs. “You’re so good at that, Ben.” He crawls up the bed to lie alongside her; she turns onto her side, takes his hand and places it on her hip. “Touch me,” she invites him, and he does, running his fingers along her side, up to her waist and then back to her ass.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s wonderful.”

She gives herself a bit of time to recover, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch. His hand sweeps around to her front, up her ribs, over her breast. Then it lingers there, right against her heart.

“Ben,” Rey says, opening her eyes to find him gazing at her like he can’t believe she’s there, “roll onto your back.”

As he complies, Rey pushes herself up off the bed. Her arms are wobbly after coming so hard. She sits pressed up against his thigh, trails her fingertips down his muscled chest and strong stomach to where his cock is curving up against his belly. For a moment she just looks at it; it’s interesting to her how _him_ it is. It’s big, it’s powerful, but it’s also so vulnerable.

Rey bends over him, leaning closer to his cock, breathing along it and watching it twitch. Then an odd impulse overtakes her, and she presses her cheek against it, nuzzles it gently.

Ben lets out a loud, astonished laugh. His hands fist in the bedsheets, and a slight tremor runs through his entire body.

“I like your cock,” Rey tells him, still nuzzling it. “It’s cute. Like you.”

“Cute?” Ben says, sounding incredulous.

“Cute,” Rey confirms, turning her head just enough to kiss the velvet skin along Ben’s shaft. He groans. “I want to cuddle it.”

“You can do whatever you want,” Ben says with a huff of a laugh, his eyes falling closed. He squirms beneath her, his length rubbing her cheek, brushing the corner of her lips.

“I only want to do things you like,” Rey reminds him, “so tell me if you don’t like it.” When he doesn’t respond, she taps him on the knee. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” Ben says, close to pouting.

“That’s part of being good for me,” Rey tells him softly, and his cheeks and the tips of his ears go pink. He’s finding his own way, and Rey will not let him center his life around pleasing her, just as she won’t center hers around pleasing him...but in moments like this, he’s at his most vulnerable, and the encouragement reminds him that he’s also the safest he’s ever been. “You’re safe with me,” she murmurs, reinforcing it. “And I’m safe with you.”

Ben throws an arm over his eyes; his cheeks go even pinker.

Rey grins and brushes her fingers along his cock, cradles it in both hands. “Sweet thing,” she croons to it, moving her lips butterfly-soft up to the head. He’s fully hard now, and precome glistens at the tip; she rubs it over the silken head with her thumb. Ben lets out a shuddering breath. “Good little cock,” she says, and it pulses in her hand. She giggles and nuzzles against it again.

“Rey,” Ben says, his voice a quiet whine.

“Yes?”

“Please,” Ben says.

“I can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask for it, Ben,” Rey says.

“I want—can you—” Ben cuts off with a groan. It’s always mortifying for him to ask, to state his desires plainly. In another life, he took what he wanted rather than suffer the embarrassment.

“Tell me, Ben.” Rey curls both hands around him, one on top of the other, covering as much of his shaft as she can, and then she just holds it lightly, not moving.

“Please suck me a little, and then—your pussy, it’s so good, Rey.” Ben groans again. His eyes are still covered.

“Look at me, Ben,” Rey says. He obeys, lifting his arm off his face and biting his lip. “Do you want me to ride you?”

“Yes.”

“Say, ‘Rey, please ride me.’”

Ben’s tongue works behind his lips as he fights not to cover his face again. “Rey,” he says almost tremulously, “please ride me.”

“Perfect,” Rey tells him, and then she takes him into her mouth.

They both agree it’s better for her to get him a little wet before she takes him into her pussy, no matter how wet she is. A few bobs of her head is all it takes to slick him up; she draws off with a pop and smiles at him, then clambers over his lap.

He lets out a sigh that turns into a loud groan as she descends upon him, his cock pressing in where his fingers had been just a few minutes before. Her nerves are tingling, still sensitive from her orgasm, just enough that his cock teases her all the way in. She settles onto his hips, seating him deep inside her, and leans forward, cupping his pecs as she bends her neck to kiss him.

She rides him hard, harder than he would ever take her, hard enough that she starts to sweat. It feels so good to be around him, for him to be inside her. His face is almost delirious, pleasure-drunk, lips curved upward and eyes soft and unfocused. “Rey, Rey, Rey,” he babbles. “I love you, Rey.”

Rey pounds him into her, levering herself off and on with powerful thrusts of her hips, her thighs driving him deep. “I love you, Ben,” she gasps, and she’s so close to coming again. “Come for me.”

He grunts and does, shaking; she props herself up with one hand and uses the other to massage her clit as she pumps him in heavily twice more—and then she comes again, trembling around his softening cock.

She cleans him up this time, kitten-licking all over his sensitive cock, and when she’s done she nuzzles it again, watches it shrink. The skin seems even softer now, thicker, and she plays with it with her thumbs as she cradles his cock in her hands. “I love you,” she says again, and she kisses his cock.

“Me, or my cock?” Ben says. His snark is rare these days, usually coming only when he is exhausted, or when he’s as comfortable as he can get. She welcomes it.

“Your cock,” she teases him, and he rolls up onto an elbow and kisses her.

“My cock loves your pussy,” he informs her with a meaningful look.

Rey laughs. “Do _you_ love my pussy?”

Ben puts his arms around her, unprompted, and she embraces him back, heart pounding with delight. “I do,” he says, the words muffled against her shoulder. “I love everything about you. I love _you_ , Rey.”

She squeezes him close and kisses his neck. “I love you too,” she whispers, and he lets out a soft, happy, incredulous sigh, and his arms encircle her tighter.


End file.
